


Lessons From Lovegood

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Gen, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We could all learn a thing or two from Luna Lovegood.
Kudos: 2





	Lessons From Lovegood

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for quite a while. Please excuse any inaccuracies my memory of the films are foggy (although i watched them a couple weeks ago!) and I'm only at the goblet of fire audio book! Also it's been quite a while since I've really written anything, so I'm sorry if I'm a bit rusty!

Professor Snape had excused himself from the feast. He couldn't shake of the sinking feeling he had, ever since he had received the news of Sirius' passing. Maybe it was guilt? Or perhaps it was sympathy for Potter, who had just lost his only remaining family member. No. He couldn't let himself feel like that. He managed to shrug the feeling off. After all, he wasn't at fault. He hadn't killed Sirius, and maybe Black was deserving of it, he had gotten away with attempted murder many years back at the Shrieking Shack, he thought to himself. And Potter needed to realise that life isn't fair, and that not everything would go his way. He was bound to lose people close to him, and he needed to toughen up. He couldn't allow himself to feel bad for something that was out of his control.

Lost in his thoughts, he had almost missed a pair of pink trainers hanging down from the ceiling. However, contrasting with the greys of the castle, they weren't hard to miss. Snape squinted up at them. He debated ignoring them, their owner would find them sure enough. However they had taken him out of his thoughts, and they were ruining the corridors aesthetic. " _Accio shoes!_ " He hissed. The shoes unhooked themselves from the ceiling and landed in his hands. He undid the knot that was tying the two shoes together. He wondered what to do with them, however luckily for him the owner of the shoes wasn't far. He heard staggered footsteps and turned around to see Luna Lovegood skipping his way. She was in her usual trance like state until she saw him, and slowed down to a halt, though she still wasn't entirely compos mentis, Snape thought to himself. She regularly day dreamed in classes, and his was no exception. However she usually managed to give the correct answer when called on, and her grades weren't bad either. 

"I take it these are yours, Miss Lovegood." He remarked, handing the shoes to her.

"Oh, yes they are, thank you sir." She replied in her usual airy tone, taking the shoes off of him. She then turned to face a flyer that was hanging up on the wall. Snape turned to read it too. 

" _Oh dear._ " He sneered. "You've lost you're possessions again, Lovegood?" He assumed by her mannerisms she must be quite careless sometimes.

"Yes, and no." She answered, seemingly unfazed by his snarky tone. "I think some other Ravenclaw students may have taken them and hidden them, a sort of fun game I suppose."

Snape felt a small pang of guilt for his prior remark. He was taken back to the times when James and his cronies had taken great pleasure in bullying him as a student at Hogwarts. He was often a target of their pranks, however retaliated with an assortment of spells and curses, many of which he had taken great pride in creating himself. However, he noticed, Luna was not the sort to seek revenge. He felt a slight annoyance towards her, too. _Why hadn't she retaliated, or lost her cool yet_? Surely this is such a common occurrence that she felt the need to have flyers ready in case the situation arose. Surely everyone has a breaking point. Everyone wanted revenge someway or another, it couldn't have been just him. Luna must have seen a slight change in Snape's usual deadpan expression, and chimed in. 

"It's all in good fun, really, sir." She explained. Snape stared down at her. How could she be so oblivious to the fact that, no, this wasn't 'good fun' or 'Nargles' as she often said. It was down right bullying. People knew she was weird, and not like the others, and used that as justification to pick on her. Is she aware of the name people called her, _Loony_ Lovegood? It reminded him of the name he'd been appoint, _Snivellus_. He mentally recoiled. It might not have seemed like that big of a deal, but it was embarrassing. Perhaps, noting the similarities between his childhood and her, he was slightly easier on her and never picked on her for seemingly not paying attention in class.

"Do you need assistance in finding your belongings?" He asked her, softening his tone. She looked up at him and a faint smile formed on her face.

"Yes please, sir. My mum always said that the things we lose always have a way of coming back to us in the end. However, it's getting late and no one's come to return them to me yet." She answered, looking down the corridor. 

As they searched for her things, Snape noticed Luna skipping besides him instead of walking normally. 'perhaps I'm walking too fast for her..' he thought as he slowed down his usual quickened pace, but she carried on skipping. Unlike him, she didn't hide her quirkiness. He preferred staying in the shadows, shrouded by darkness. However she didn't even try covering up the fact that she was different. In fact, she seemed to flaunt it. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous that she could take so much mockery and still be able to be herself. He decided to speak on it.

"Have you ever thought of reporting the students who have done this?" He queried. Maybe she just needed some encouragement to get herself justice. However she shook her head.

"I don't know who's doing it, sir, it could be anyone and I wouldn't want anyone to get into trouble for something they didn't do... Besides, they'll probably grow out of it soon." She replied calmly, still skipping along. Snape was shocked. How could she act so blasé about it all? He stopped suddenly.

"Are you alright, sir?" Luna asked, noticing he had stopped, and that his mood had changed.

"B-but surely you want whoever has done this to pay for this abhorrent behavior!" He blurted out, feeling angry for her. He took deep breath. "Surely you realise these people need some punishment?" He added, back to his usual cooler manner. 

She looked at him, and he could have sworn he saw her brow furrowed a little. "I may bring it up with someone, however I wouldn't do it as an act of _revenge_ , sir, just to get my things back and maybe stop this from happening. But I'd never want revenge, if that's what you're thinking." She answered, although still speaking, there was a small hint of sharpness to her words. She was more direct. He noticed her eyes, usually glazed over, suddenly piercing through him. She wasn't...she couldn't be...using Legilimency. There was no way a student could do that, especially on him. 

"Lovegood, you-"

But before he could say anything, she interrupted him. "Seeking revenge would just make me as bad as them...of course, you're allowed to feel upset about it. However it's a foolish thing to stoop that low. Not to mention how awfully unfair it is to take it out on people who haven't done anything towards you."  
Snape wanted to retort back but he couldn't. Why did she start using you's? She wasn't addressing him, was she? Surely not. She hardly knew anything about him. He was left their, scowling, trying to find his words. 

Luna's face softened once more, reverting back to her usual airy expression. "Thank you for helping me, sir, but it's getting late, and I'm getting tired. I'm sure at least some of my belongings have ended up back in my dormitory." She bid him fair well, and skipped off, leaving Snape with some very serious self reflection to do.


End file.
